Faith, Intuition, Dreams That's all we have
by Invader Miraza
Summary: Future..a captive beauty, a king, a rebel, and a war. Love with hate. What choice to make..what answers to be found.Whose fate will soon be sealed, whose blood will stain the ground.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. I know I know I haven't finished my other fan fic "New Planet; Old friends" , or my Harry Potter fic, or my JTHM Fic, Yet but Im getting to it!!   
I just came up with this idea at 2 am and while on a sugar high!!! GO ME! anyhoo, Read on!!   


Zim: what insane idea have you come up with this time Miz.. 

Just you wait ZIM!!! JUST YOU WAIT!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 

Zim: o.O;; 

ahem, sorry. 

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda we've all heard it, I dont own Invader Zim!! OR THESE SONGS FROM Broadway perductions! and Movies!!(alternated words -.- DON'T KILL ME!) OK?! GOT THAT!? ALRIGHT!! By the way, this fic is sort of a run-on, so don't flame me about it cause I KNOW!! 

Note: Anything in italics is singing and anything in these /../ are empisis thingys. OK!! THATS ENOUGH FROM ME ALREADY!! ENJOY THIS FIC! I'M GOING TO BED, AND WHEN I WAKE UP, I'M GETTIN' A CAT SCAN!!....don't ask, just read, JAHOYVEN! *falls face first into a vat of pudding*   
  


Faith, intuition, dreams. That's all we have.   
  


"You've got one chance boy. Live or die?" 

Dib grabbed his sister's wrist and ran for his life through the trees. Gaz tried to keep up, but tripped. 

"C'mon Gaz! Get up please! Do you want to get caught by them?", Dib pleaded. 

Gaz got up and stared at her brother. "Go with out me Dib. I just slow you down!" 

Dib grabbed her hand and looked at her. "Never!" 

"GET THEM!!" The irken guards ran after them. 

Dib pulled his sister along. The guards started firing their guns. Dib suddenly fell to the ground. 

" Dib!!" Gaz screamed as she knelt beside her fallen brother.   
He had a hole through his shoulder. Dib groaned and grabbed his sister's wrist.   
"Go..Go Gaz before they get you!" 

Gaz shook her head and helped him up. "Never.."   
A figure stood infront of the siblings. He chuckled low in his throat as 5 guards formed behind him. "So..its down to this..I've won Dib.." 

Dib glared up at his nemisis. " Damn you Zim..Damn you!!" 

The irken only cocked his head and laughed. Dib glared at him. "Just kill me now and get it over with.." 

Zim looked at Dib and smirked. "Oh Dib that would be too easy..I want you to suffer. I'm not killing you yet..you shall spend the rest of your life as my personal slave.."   
Both Dib and Gaz looked on in shock. "Seaze him!", Zim yelled at the guards. 

"NO!! STOP!!" Dib and Zim looked at Gaz in suprise. 

Gaz held back tears as she stared at Zim. "Please..Don't hurt him..I'll do anything..take me instead!" 

Dib looked up at his sister in astonishment. "No Gaz! I can't let you do this!!" 

Zim thought about it. "It seems Dib will be put through suffering even worse knowing that his only sister is in his nemisis' clutches..I accept your offer." 

Gaz sighed slightly and looked at her brother. 

"NO!!!!!! DAMN YOU ZIM!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! I WON'T LET YOU!!!!!!" Dib was histarical. 

Zim merly shook his head at the screaming human. He looked at the guards. "Get this flith out of my eyes.." 

The guards complied and took hold of Dib and dragged him away agenst his will. Gaz watched sadly. 

"NO!! GAZ!! I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!! I PROMISE!!!" Dib yelled as he struggled to get free. 

The guards through him into a stream nearby. Zim scoffed as the guards took hold of Gaz. " Foolish sacrifice little Gaz.." They marched the violet haired young woman back to the fortress. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Zim walked down the long hallways of his domain followed by a guard pushing poor Gaz along. Zim stopped at a room with a large pad lock on it. He undid the gigantic lock and opened the door. He took Gaz by the arm and literaly threw her into the poorly lit room. 

"This is your new home little Gaz. Get used to it. Your going to be here for a very long time." Zim stated coldly. 

Gaz glared up at Zim. He stared at her for a moment. His expression sofened, but then angered as he slamed the door shut. Gaz could hear the lock being reattached to her door. In rage, she picked up a handheld mirror that was laying on the table next to her and threw it at the closed door. It shattered on contact.. She sat on the bed in her room and sobbed. She looked up and out the small bared window in her room.   


_Yes I made the choice..for my brother I will stay..but I dont deserve to_   
_loose my freedom in this way..you.._monster..   
_If you think that what you've done is right, well then..your a fool..think again.._

_Is this home?..Is this where I should learn to be happy?.._   
_ Never dreamed..that a home could be dark and cold..I was told.._   
_Everyday in my childhood, even when we grow old.._   
_Home is where the heart is..never were words so true.._   
_My heart's far..far away..home is too.._

_Is this home?..Is this where I should learn to belive in?.._   
_Try to find..somthing good in this tradgic place.._   
_Just in case..I should stay here forever..held in this empty space.._   
_Oh, but that wont be easy..I know the reason why.._   
_My hearts far far away..home's a lie.._

_Oh what I'd give! To return.._   
_To the life that i've known latly.._   
_But I know that I cant.._   
_Solve my problems going back..._

_Is this home?..Am I here for a day or forever?.._   
_Shut away..From the world untill who knows when.._   
_Oh but then..as my life has been altered once It can change again.._   
_Build higher walls around me..Change every lock and key.._   
_Nothing lasts..nothing holds..all of me.._   
_My hearts far..far away..._

_...Home....and...free.._   


Gaz laid down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


The next day, Gaz heard the lock on her door become undone. The door opened and there stood Zim with two guards, and Gir. 

"You start working today." He said coldly. 

Gaz stood and walked over to the irkens, staring at the ground. Zim cocked an eyebrow and lifted her head.   
"I told you your sacrifice was foolish.." 

He turned and walked down the hall. GIR jumped on Zim's shoulder and screamed, " YAY!! I LIKE FOOLS!!" 

The guards took Gaz by the shoulders and made her walk where Zim went. She watched him proudly strut, so to speak, down the hallway. She had noticed before that he was taller. Much taller. He was, infact, taller then her brother almost. 

Zim stopped at a very large room that look almost like the grand hall in buckingham palace. He gestured the floor and stated, "Your going to be polishing, scrubbing, or whatever you humans do to clean things in here, understand?" 

Gaz nodded. 

"Good." He pushed past her and out the door. The guards took Gaz and followed. Zim walked into a repair bay. Broken vootcrusers were everywhere. "HEY! SMACKY!!" 

Gaz was shocked. Could it be? Tourqe Smacky from elementry? It was. Tourqe made his way over and saluted. 

"Tourqe, you may remember Gaz don't you?" Zim said gesturing Gaz to his right. 

Tourqe glanced at Gaz and shruged. "I really don't know Sir." He said. 

Zim nodded. "Yes well I wouldnt expect you to remember anything Smacky..Anyway, Gaz is part of the collective now. You need to train her in repairing the vootcrusers and the lazer..things..and..yeah." Zim and GIR left Tourqe, Gaz and the guards in the repair bay. 

"Well.." Tourqe said, " we better get to work..you've got alot of training."   
  


Everyday after that, Gaz worked hard. She had to scrub floors, wash dishes and repair Irken technoligy. Everyday, Gaz would get a remark from Zim. It would either be possitive or negitive. It depended on what kind of mood he was in. She on the other hand, never said anything. She only did what she was told.   
This went on for about 4 months.Gaz gave up hope on Dib. 

One evening, when she was walking the halls of the fortress, she saw Zim walking solemnly toward the throne room with Gir. 

She saw a captain salute him and say, " Commander Zim, spectacular day at destroying the reble's hidaways." 

Zim nodded, handed him Gir, and waved him away saying, " Yes yes I know..like the day before that..and the day before that.." He made his way into the throne room not closing the door entirly behind him.For some odd reason, Gaz felt she should know what he was upset about. Without being seen, she walked over to the throne room door, and watched Zim silently. 

Zim paced around the room with his arms folded behind his back. He took a look outside the window and leaned on the sill. He shook his head. 

_There are few who deny, in what I do I am the best. For my talents are renound far and wide!_   
_When it comes to invading a planet, well, I excell without even trying! /_Zim stands and paces around the room once more./   
_With the slightest little effort with my Irken charm, I have seen grown humans give out a shriek,/_Zim jumps onto his throne and stands./   
_With a wave of my hand and a well placed attack, I have swept the very bravest off their feet!! /_He sadly jumps down and sits on the steps leading up to the throne./ 

_Yet, day after day its the same routine, and I grow so weary of the sound of screams../_he puts his head in his hands and shakes his head../   
_And I ZIM! The Planet's King!! Have grown so lonly with the same old thing.._

_Oh somwhere deep inside of my bones, an emptyness began to grow../ _He stands and paces..he stops at the door and Gaz takes a step back/   
_Theres some one out there, far from my home..a longing that..i've never known../ _He leaves the door and Gaz goes back to watching him../ 

_I'm a master of light, a demon of fright! I'll scare you right out of your pants! / _Zim stands on a chair near by/   
_To a guy in Kentucky, I'm mister unlucky! And I'm known throughout England and France! /_ He jumps down and starts to walk up the stairs to his thrown/ 

_But who here..could ever understand..that the Planet's King,With the zipper-teeth grin,_   
_Would tire of his crown..if they only understood.._   
_He'd give it all up, if he only could..._

_Oh, theres an empty place in my bones, that calls out for some one unknown,_   
_The fame and praise come year after year.../_ Zim sits on his throne and stares at the ground../   
_Does nothing for..these empty tears.._

Gaz stepped away from the door shocked. For she never knew Zim felt that way at all. It made her feel sorry for him. What?! Her feel sorry for HIM?! That's absurd!! She walked down the hallway from where she came thinking about the situation. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 2.   
  
  
Now, other then taking care of chores in the fortress, Gaz also took care of the irken children that wandered the hallways. You see, when Zim took over the planet, the tallest sent Irkens to earth to live there. Women that lived in the fortress came with children and asked Gaz to look after them when they were busy. 

Gaz walked down a hallway and into a room. 4 Irken children were fighting and yelling. Gaz put two fingers to her mouth and whistled. The room went quiet almost instantly. "Ric, Liza, Raya, and Tem. All of you stop yelling. Your disturbing everyone thats trying to sleep!" Gaz said with a half smile. "Sorry Gaz.." the toddlers said. "Now..time to go to bed." The children groaned, but complied. The 4 changed and piled into bed one after the other. "Sing to us please Gaz!" Liza said pleadingly. "Its been a long day kids.." ,Gaz sighed. "PLEASE Gaz!!" Raya pleaded. Gaz sighed again and smiled. "Ok..one lulluby and then you go to sleep.." She said. Gaz sat on the bed next to the children and pulled the blanket up to their chins. 

Zim walked down the hallways. His mind pondered on the events of the past few months. Capturing Gaz, the Rebles threatening to bomb the fortress../Gaz../   
"Moonshine lulluaby Gaz!" He heard a child say. He looked into a room and saw Gaz sitting on a bed. In the bed were 4 irken children wating to be sung to. Zim stopped and watched. He wasnt sure why, but he wanted to. 

Gaz dimmed the lamp on the table next to the bed.   


_Behind the hill, theres a busy little still, where your pappy's working in the moonlight.._   
_Your lovin' Pa isn't quite within the law, so he's hidin' there behind the hill.._

_Bye bye..baby..stop your yawnin'.._   
_Don't cry, Baby..day will be dawnin'.._

_And when it does, from the mountain where he was, He'll be comin' with a jug of moonshine.._

_So count your sheep, Mamma's singin' you to sleep.._   
_with a moonshine lulluaby.._

Gaz continued humming the soft melody as Zim watched. He felt peace flow through his body as he listen to Gaz sing. *Like an angel..* He thought.   


_Behind the hill, theres a busy little still, where your pappy's working in the moonlight.._   
_Your lovin' Pa isn't quite within the law, so he's hidin' there beind the hill.._   
  


_Bye bye..baby..start your yawnin'.._   
_dont cry, Baby..day will be dawnin'.._   


_And when it does, from the mountain where he was, He'll be comin' with a jug of moonshine.._

_So count your sheep, Mamma's singin' you to sleep.._   
_with a moonshine lulluaby.._   


Kids: _Dream of pappy..very happy..with his jug of moutain rye.._   


_So count your sheep, Mamma's singin' you to sleep.._   
_with a moonshine lulluaby.._

Gaz turned the light all the way out. The children were already asleep. She smiled quietly and walked toward the door. Zim walked back down the hallway and   
folded his arms behind his back. Gaz walked out of the room and saw Zim walking away. She felt compelled to say somthing, but what? Suddenly Zim stopped and turned. He just stared at her with his glisening ruby eyes. Gaz stared right back. Gaz felt strange. Like she was starting to care for him. Her care for HIM?! The one that imprisoned her and took away her home and family..Never...but..she cant help feeling this way. 

Zim was having thoughts similar to Gaz's. Him? The ruller of the planet in love with a Human?! Not just any human, but Gaz!! Impossible!!...but he just cant explain this feeling. Gaz turned and started to walk away despite her feelings. She couldnt do this. No now. Zim started to say somthing but didn't. He desided against it. He turned and walked toward his chamber. Some things were going to change. He thought about Gaz and her room. It was too small for her, and too   
dark and dreary.He walked by a fairly big unoccupied room. It was well lit, large bed, a fireplace, and other things. He smiled to himself. "Yes, This will do nicely." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, yeah, short sweet, to the point. Sue me. I have work to do. REVIEW! PLEEAAAASSSSEEE!! I BEG YOU! 


	3. Chapter3

  
Chapter 3.   
  
Gaz awoke to a gentle tapping on her door. She walked over to the door and to her suprise, was able to open it.Zim was leaning against the wall across from her room with his eyes closed. No guards. No locks on her door.She cocked an eyebrow and took a step out of her room. 

"What is it you wish, sir?" she asked, slightly bowing her head. 

Zim opened his eyes and looked up at her. He simply said "Come with me.." 

He walked to the right down the hall expecting Gaz to follow him. Gaz was confused, but she still followed. Zim stopped at the room he was at the night before. 

He gave her a very rare smile. "This is where your going to be staying for now on Gaz. I hope you find it to your liking." he said. 

Zim opened the door and gestured Gaz to go in. She did. The second she caught sight of the room, her jaw dropped. She walked around with her mouth agape. She turned to the doorway to thank Zim, but he was gone. She stuck her head out of the door and looked around. She looked just in time to see Zim turn a corner. "Thank you,..Zim.." She said outloud. 

In a matter of days, Gaz had moved into the new room. She loved it. No pad locks, no guards screaming at her to wake up, It was perfect. In graditude, she worked even harder then she had before. Zim noticed and gave her more positive remarks then usual. Gaz repaired 4 vootrunners in an hour. That was more then Tourqe could do in an entire day. She made the grand hall shine and glimmer. Everything was spotless.For the first time in 8 years, she was truely happy. 

Gaz was in the great hall polishing the grand piano. She never knew Irkens had interests in music. Gaz wiped her gloved finger across the black finish and looked at it. Perfect. Gaz sighed and sat on the bench. She ran her fingers across the ivory keys. Gaz had piano lessons when she was in grade school. She could almost remember..Oh yeah..Gaz places her hands on the keys of the piano and played a melody, from long ago..Yes, she could almost remember the words her mother sang to her.. 

_Hush little baby, don't say a word..momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird._   
_If that mocking bird don't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring.._   
_If that diamond ring turns brass..Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass.._   
_If that looking glass gets broke..Momma's.._   


Gaz sighed and slumped on the piano bench. 'Been a long time...mom..' She thought about her family..her brother..her dad..where were they?...Why didn't Dib come after her like he said he would?...Why?..Why?...Thats all in the past now. This is your home now..accept it. Yes..this is home. Gaz stood, with a smile on her face, and left the perfectly clean room. 

Zim walked into the room and looked at the piano, then to where Gaz had left. 'Such a sad song..I wonder where she heard it.' 

Gaz wandered about the fortress, her long flowing purple and black gown drifting behind her. It was nearly 8. No other work today. Once again, her thoughts dwelled on her brother. Why hadn't he come to her rescue? Where was he..is he alive?She glanced outside at the lovly garden she admired so. A day out in the sun might help brighten her mood. She wandered out into the menagerie and breathed in the sweet sent of the flowers. It was so beautiful out. Still, her brother stayed within her mind. No matter. He will become a memory, like the rest of her life..she will forget him..first, the color of his eyes, then his voice, and then his hair, and then his entire being will be wiped from her memory like the tears that used to fall from her eyes. They don't anymore, and never will again. Yes, she liked it here. It was nice, peaceful. She could here explosions off in the distance, and did her best on blocking them out. So much violence around. So overwhelming. And a god-awful racket, too. What she'd do for her childhood obsession right now. Ah yes, her Gs2. She missed that old thing. Such a great pass time. And Fun, too. It would brighten her spirits and made her almost want to smile..Dib always knew how to make her smile..he spoke of home..Mother..and Father..and how he would always look after her no matter what. She sighed. He lied. He wasn't here protecting her. He wasn't here to keep her company. He wasn't here to say sweet things to make her happy.   
He broke his promise. He wasn't comming for her. It had been too long..he broke his promise. That's all that mattered now. This was home..wasn't it?..   


Zim stood in the window of his throne room, watching Gaz walk about the moonlit rose garden. He had chosen only roses, because he liked the smell of them, and nothing else could be found for the garden he so desired. Why was he so fasinated by that girl..her smile that he so rarely sees..and that voice..Oh, that voice that could stop a fleet of soldiers in their tracks. Such a lovely woman all those years ago...so solemn now. It was hard to imagine that this beautiful creature was the sister of that repulsive rebel human by the name of Dib. If only--wait..what's..he watched as Gaz slumped onto the ground, quivering , in a fit of crying. Zim turned on his heel, and ran from the room, down the long stair well, and out into the rose garden. He stopped for a moment and watched her small figure sob on the grass. 

Gaz couldn't see through her blurred vison, or else she would have noticed Zim staring at her. So many things racing through her head..father..mother..Dib..all gone..he was either dead, or he had forgotten her..no..He was too strong to die..Dib had forgotten her. He had left her here. He had no intention of saving her life..he was never going to come for her..Suddenly, she felt warm arms around her shoulders. They comforted her, and made her feel safe..Not thinking twice about the owner of this anonymous consolation, she turned, embraced whoever it was, and cried freely into their shoulder. She didn't care..she wasn't alone anymore. 

Finally, after what seemed like eternity in eachother's arms, Gaz calmed and her sobs reduced to sniffs. Zim looked down at her. She glanced up to apoligize, but froze at the sight of him. He gazed down at her lovely eyes..she was so..beautiful..She looked at his ruby eyes, and met his emotions..she didn't care..he was all she had..suddenly, his lips were upon her. She felt his tounge invade her mouth, sliding over her teeth. Her tounge entwined with his, as he pulled her closer in his arms. This was all she wanted..he made this pain in her heart go away. He made her feel..amazing. Zim carressed her skin below the nape of her neck, still in a strong sensual lip lock. He quickly undid the many buttons on the back of her long dress, and she uncliped the cape from his shoulders, them both still eyes closed   
engulfed in a kiss. Soon, they were tearing at eachother's clothes, writhing to get them off eachother, filled to the brim with gutter carnal desires. There, they engorged their passion among the roses, bathed in moonlight. A clash of white and olive skin, writhing, breathing, moaning, completing a forbidden love between the human..and the irken race. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
Chapter 4.   
A golden light shone through cream curtains of a tall window. They danced across violet hair and milky skin. Gaz softly opened her eyes and gazed at the unfamiliar sunbathed room. What was she doing here? Then, all at once, her memories came flooding back to her. The rose garden, the moon, the cold, and..Where was he? She sat up and looked to the opposite side of the bed. There was Zim, fully clothed sitting in a chair, smiling softly at her. Gaz returned the smile and modestly pulled the satin sheet around her bare chest. He spoke gently.  
  
" I awoke early this morning and carried you to my quarters. I've been watching you for about an hour. You're beautiful when you sleep..and just as exquisite when you're awake. Maybe even more." He stood and sat on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her softly, caressing her cheek with his thumb.   


"Oh, if I still sleep now, let me dream forever.." She sighed.   


" You do not dream, my angel of forever sleep," he smiled, " I am here. When I saw you..I thought I was the dreamer."   


He kissed her once again. Gaz surrendered the sheet and let it fall to her waist, rapping her arms about his neck. Zim held her body to his, and after a long moment, ceased the kiss. He softly stroked her hair. Gaz stared into his eyes and remembered the events of the night before..his breath on her skin, his hands caressing, his voice..  
_  
..Zim broke from their kiss and ran his ungloved hand up her smooth thigh. He gently kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, 'I love you, Gaz..' .._  


"..Do you love me?" She asked, placing her hand over his on her cheek. Zim smiled, and lightly kissed her neck.   


He whispered into her ear, " I do love you, Gaz." He kissed her once more and stood. Gaz smiled and pulled the sheet back up to her chest. He took his cape from a chair and clipped it about his shoulders. He returned to his lover on the bed and kissed her twice more. " I don't want to see you doing any of your chores today, unless you truely want to, my dear. Also..I think we should wait before anouncing our relationship to the public. It will create quite a shock for a human, and an irken to be lovers. Not just any irken mind you, but the high ruler that has declared how much he despises humans. I..do hope you understand.." He softly held her hand, and waited for a reply. Gaz felt a tinge of hurt, but understood. She nodded. He kissed her again and slowly headed for the door, yearning to stay in the room.  


Gaz stood and felt a small pain in her abdomen. Ignoring it, she rapped the sheet around her body. "..Zim?"  
  
He turned, "Yes?"  
  
"..You won't ever leave me..will you?"  


Zim then went back to her side and held her delicate frame to his. He calmly cupped her cheek.   
  
" Never. It would take death to keep me from you. And even in death, I would return to you. I promise you that." He kissed her again " And to that I hold, Angel of Forever Sleep."  


" As do I, Dreamer." she smiled. He kissed her once more and walked backwards to the door. She kissed the air, and he held his hand up and 'caught' it. Zim left the room and closed the door behind him. He felt as if a great saddness was lifted from his world. He took his long stride down the hall, ready for whatever would be thrown at him.  
Meanwhile, inside the room, Gaz sat back down on the bed and felt a bit saddened that he had gone. She smiled at the thought of seeing him later. Gaz felt herself shiver, and then remembered that she was completely nude, save the satin sheet. She searched the room for her clothing, and found them hung in Zim's closet. She slipped her gown on, and looked at the articles of clothing in the closet. She ran her hand over soft velvate capes and pants, shits, gloves, and boots. She chose a navy cape from a hanger and inhaled through the soft material. His scent still lingered there, and she sighed. He wouldn't leave her. He's always be there, just like he said. He promised.   


  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Somewhere within the confides of a fortress hidden within rock and a hard place..   


"Sir? We've lost base 38."  
  
"When?"  


"Early this morning."   


"..Damn..That's 12 just this month..how is he finding us?"  
  
"We're still working on that, Sir."  
  
"How much longer until they've found a weak spot in their stronghold?"  
  
"We don't know Sir..it could be even more days, even months before we even crack into the main--"  
  
" Spare no expence."  


" But, Sir, we hardly have enough--"  


" I don't care!!..Just bring her back, you hear me?.."   
  
"..Yes, Sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Gaz wandered the rose garden and wound up in the place where she and Zim made love under moonfall. She sat in the grass and sighed, remembering his touch, and how right it felt to be with him..she shivered slightly at a cold wind that blew by, suddenly wishing he was with her..  
  
"Gaz!!!" Yelled a female voice. Gaz turned and saw an irken woman running to her, waving. It was Zen, the mother of Ric. She stopped by Gaz.  
  
" I heard you were with one of the officials last night, but I don't know who. Who was it? Did he force you or something? Are you all right???"  
  
" News travels fast here..I'm fine, Zen, really. I can't tell you who, though. Not yet, anyway. "  
  
" I understand..he must be some one special, you're beaming this morning!"  


Gaz had hardly noticed, but she couldn't stop smiling. " I know..It's strange. I think I may really love him."  
  
" It's so wonderful, Gaz! It really is! Now someone can take care of you..and you don't have to wait for..well.."  
  
" Yeah..but, I think I can wait for my Dreamer..no matter what."  


  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'VE DISSAPEARED?!!" Zim's voice bellowed through the fortress.  


"..That is to say--ah, Sir..t-th-that they've moved to an unknown location, and, ah--, um.." stuttered a frightened soldier under Zim's murderous glare.   


Zim stood and walked over to a hallo-map of the now almost completely baron red earth. He folded his arms behind his back and glared at the screen. "Where have to gone to now, Dib..where are you hiding..only months ago, you were running for your life, and now you've once again slipped from my grasp. How do you do it, Dib..HOW?!!" He slammed his hands down onto the counsule, furious that after comming so close, he still failed..He turned and strided out of the control room and down the hallway. Somewhere along the way, GIR jumped on his shoulder.   
  
" I know a secret!!" he yelled.  
  
" GIR, I don't have time for--"  
  
" It's about yoooouu!!"  
  
" What could you possibly--"  
  
" Master likes the pretty lady!!"   


Zim stopped. Gaz. He looked out the window to the rose garden and saw her talking to one of the maids. ' Dib's comming for her. I know it. Because of her, he keeps getting closer and closer to over throwing us. He'll stop at nothing to..' Zim turned on his heel and headed down to the rose garden. ' He will not have her.'   
  
~~~~~~  
  
" I do hope Ric has been minding his manners lately..he's gotten to that destructive stage." Zen sighed.  
  
" Oh, he's fine. Nothing really bad has happened yet.." she stopped short at the look on Zen's face. She was stareing at the doorway of the garden. Gaz turned and looked. A very angry Zim stood there, his hands clenched into fists. Zen stood and bowed, shaking like a leaf. Frightened, Gaz stood and bowed herself. Zim made his way over.  
  
"..Zen..why aren't you doing your chores." he said in a dangerously low voice.  
  
" Forgive me, my lord. I will complete them straight away.." She said.  
  
" Fine then. Gaz, come with me. Now." He forcfully took her arm and starting pulling her back into the fortress. Gaz gave a fleeting look at Zen and allowed herself to be dragged inside.  


Zim took her back to her quarters and roughly led her inside.  


" You are no longer aloud outside the fortress, and I forbid you speak with anyone within these walls, understand?" he said.  
  
" Why? What have I done to anger you so?" she asked, her temper starting to rise.  
  
" Do not make me repeat myself."  
  
" Just give me an explination! Why can't I talk with anyone??"   
  
" Because it is dangerous."  
  
" For us? You know I wouldn't--"  
  
" This has nothing to do with us!! You are to stay in your room for the remainder of the day."   
  
" You cannot keep me here like some criminal!!"  
  
" That is what you were until you came into my home, weren't you?!" he had gone too far.  
  
"..That's all I am to you?"  
  
"..Good night." He slammed the door to her room, locked it, and leaned against it. He felt something smash against it that sounded alot like glass.   
  
" BASTARD!" came a scream from inside. He sighed and headed back to his quarters.  
  
Gaz sat on the edge of her bed and hugged a pillow to her chest. She stared at the remains of a broken vase at the base of her door and felt tears stinging her eyes. 

  


_ Strange dear..but true dear..when I'm close to you, dear, stars fill the skies! So in love with you, am I.  
Even without you, my arms fold about you! You know darling why..so in love with you am I.  
_

_In love with the night mysterious, the night when you first were there.  
In love with my joy delirious when I knew that you could care..  
  
So taunt me, and hurt me, decieve me, desert me, I'm yours till I die! So in love..so in love..so in love with you..my love..am I.  
  
_Gaz stood and picked up the fragments of the vase and laid them on her dresser. She walked to her window and looked out onto the grounds.  
  
_So taunt me, and hurt me, decieve me, desert me, I'm yours till I die! So in love, so in love, so in love with you, my love, am I!_  


  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.   
  
The next morning, Gaz waited in her room until someone came to unlock it. She stared out her window and looked over the dead planet. She knew Dib was out there somewhere, plotting the downfall of the Irken empire. It was easy to forget someone like her in all of that. Then a thought struck her. Maybe..just maybe, if she found him, he would take her in. Someone as bipolar as Zim can largely wreck her waning health. Her train of thought was broken by a latch being undone at her door. She opened it a crack and saw no one. At the foot of her doorway was a cleaning bucket and a mop. She bitterly picked the items up and walked back inside her room.   
  
"..He really doesn't care about me. " She muttered. " He never did!!" Gaz threw the bucket against her bed, causing something to fall from it. It was a freshly cut white rose. She lifted it from the floor and sighed.  


" Why do you keep confusing me.."   


Gaz grabbed the bucket and mop, placed the rose on her dresser, and walked out her bedroom door.   


~~~~~~  
  
Zim jumped his black checker piece over a red one, and took it captive. Across from him was his most trusted soldier, Erd, thinking about his next move.   
  
"..She hates me." Zim sighed, messing with his 3 captured pieces on the table.  
  
" Come now, Sir. Don't be so hard on yourself." Erd said, stalling for time.  
  
" I know she hates me...The way she screamed at me--"  
  
" Oh, she's frustrated. All women get that way sometimes."   


" I'm not so sure..." Zim said, getting impatient.  
  
" Not sure? Of course she is! Who can resist someone like you sir? Think about it!" Erd stood, grinning.  
  
What a man! What a man! You are more like a God than a man! / he places his foot on his chair/  
What a prize! What a pearl! What a wonderful capture for that lucky girl! / he walks behind Zim, gesturing with his hands/  
That finesse, That physique, Make a great combination you don't see each day of the week! / he walks back to his chair/  
It's so chic entrenous to be friends with such a wonderful man!! / he gets ready to sit/  
  
Zim: Why..I don't know what to say, Erd. Only that it's your move.  
  
What a man! He does seem like a statue of Mars, but so green! / he stands again, and gestures greatly toward Zim/  
You've got brains! You've got brawn! Blessed by the Tallest from the day you were born! / He gets on his knees by Zim/  
So polite! Such panache! Such a style of your own, it's no wonder you cut such a dash! / he stands and makes it like he's running, then he jumps over the low table/  
Never brash, always so! You're by far the most marvelous man I know! / He heads back over to his chair/  
What a down-right and up-standing, forth-right and high-standing man on EARTH! /he finally sits/  


"You're very flattering, Erd. Thank you. Now make your move." Zim sighed.  
  
" Right." he smiled, and moved one of his red pieces. It was jumped.  
  
~~~~~~  


" Clusters of crocus..purple and gold. Blankets of pansies..up from the cold." Gaz sang softly while wiping up the upstairs ballroom floor with her mop. It was late afternoon, and she still hadn't finished her chores. She had avoided Zim at all costs during the day, and she had been pretty successful. Just then, a small child bounded into the room. Her name was Mar, the newest child to stay in the fortress.   


" There's nothing to do here.." Mar whined. Gaz looked up from her work.  
  
" Why don't you go outside and play? The sun is still shining." she sighed.  
  
" All that's out there is red dirt, and that garden." Mar protested. Gaz sighed again.  
  
If I had a fine white horse, I'd take you for a ride today. / she shrugs and continues mopping the floor/  
But since I have no fine white horse, inside I'll have to stay and empty all the chamber pots,  
Scrub the floors and such. But what's there to do on a fine white horse? Seems to me,  
Not much. /she starts to pantomime rowing a boat/  
  
If I had a wooden boat, I'd take you for a sail today. /She shrugs and starts mopping/  
But since I have no wooden boat, inside I'll have to stay and catch and kill the mice, and pluck  
the chickens for the cook. But what's there to do on a wooden boat but sit up straight and look  
and worry our boat would start to drift and float us out to sea! /she clutches the handle in 'fear'/  
And land us on an isle of gold! Oh dear, oh dearie me. / she composes and nods the broom handle to Mar/  
  
If I wasn't so afraid, I'd take you out the door today. / she sighs and mops again/  
But talking birds and tales of fairies keep me scared away. And yes, I promised not to tell what else is there,  
although, if in the maze you chance to see a garden guarded by a tree and meet a bird who   
speaks to thee, then come and tell my fine white horse and me!   


" Can you find your own way out? It's down the stairs past the second ballroom--"  
  
" I'll find it." Mar snapped and left in a huff. Gaz laughed to herself and finished mopping.   


" Silly girl.." she muttered.  
  
" Who can explain children?" Gaz snapped her head up to the doorway. Zim stood there, staring at the floor. Gaz stood there for a few moments, just staring. She was angry. Furious. How can he just stand there, so calm? Like nothing had happened within the last few days? She picked up her bucket and mop, strided over, and bowed.  
  
" What is your wish, sir?" she snapped. He lifted her head.   
  
"...Forgive me."   
  
"Why? " she was absolutly furious.   
  
"..Please."  
  
" Why?!"   


They stared at eachother for the longest time. Finally, fed up with his silence, Gaz shoved past him and left the ballroom. Zim turned and watched her go with an overwhelming sadness.   


Gaz..I love you.  
  
Gaz ran into her room and slammed the door. The sun had started to go down, and she was tired. She was tired of working, and she was tired of him.   


" I can't stay here another minute..I have to get out!" she yelled, and grabbed her few belongings: a cape and a picture of her family. On her way out the door, she noticed the rose still sitting on her dresser. She gingerly picked it up and gazed at it.  
  
...A man came to this planet. A man I hardly knew. A man who came to the garden grew to love me...  
  
  
Zim had walked back to his quarters.   


  
...A girl I met on this planet. A girl I hardly knew. A girl I saw in the garden grew to love me...  
  
  
Gaz ran from the fortress. 


End file.
